Forum:Congalala guide by Daimyo of the East
Guide Made By: Daimyo of the East Guide for: Congalala Game: MHFU Rank: Both High and Elder rank, with seperate sets for both Weapon Type: Hammer, for low rank, the gunhammer prototype or dead revolver are brilliant, if you can't get them, any good raw hammer, like iron striker series up to anvil, will do. High rank I suggest Dead revolver, and any good raw or fire hammers. Hard bone is very good. Armor: Elder: Hermitaur armor is good Thanks to its defense boost, and throw skill up is nice. Kut-ku is good with the attack and health boost, which is easily gemmed for a much larger boost. Ceanataur armor is a personal favourite, with quartered sharpening time and MUCH longer lasting sharpness, but can be only obtained from guild ceanataur and might be difficult to acquire at your rank, also it has a negative defence skill, so can be risky. High rank, as with most of my guides, I'd reccomend Hermitaur U, gemmed for defense +40, as it really is helpful. You should still be able to use some of your low rank armors, but if you're hit it will really hurt. Guide: Congalala is one of the more.... "interesting" monsters around. Altough it looks pretty weird and fights using weight and flatulence, it can actually pack a real wallop. The first thing we want to do is establish where to hit it. The head crest can be broken, making Lala look like a normal conga, but much bigger. This will usually yield Vibrant pelt, an important item for us hammer users, as I'll explain in another guide. Also the claws on his front legs are breakable, and doing so usually trips him. So target the head and front legs and try to trip and stun him, then do his head in once he's down. He really makes himself open after most of his attacks. The bellyflop is immediate but you will see him jump with enough time to react. His claw swinging attack leaves him very open after he falls, providing the quake effect didn't get you. His fart is rarely used, but it's easy to see him curl up before he releases. On High rank, you also have to worry about his breath ( Low ranks need not worry, you'll kill him before he can activate it) . He won't use it until he's eaten the item on his tail, if it's a mushroom it can be fire, poison, paralysis or sleep breath, which can be told apart by colour. If he eats the ore or bone, he will have brown "fart breath" that will give the same affect as a fart. He will use the breath alot after it's activated, and with his tail now free, he will also throw boulders of poo at you. These can be avoided by going right up to his back or sides,and as with the breath, are only a High rank problem. While Lala is using the breath you won't be able to reach his head or front limbs without being hit, even at the shoulders it can snake around and clip you. So instead aim for his back legs, and go for a trip. Congalala may be looked at as a pathetic monster, but we all have to start somewhere, and I was terrified of Big Pinky here when I started, so I hope this guide helps you people starting up the game to take out this flatulent, hippo-gorilla thing. Thanks for reading!